


Undertale - True Pacifist

by Maddness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Good Chara, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Narrator Chara, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddness/pseuds/Maddness
Summary: After falling down Mt. Ebott, Frisk wakes up to be greeted by the ghost of a child who fell before them. Together, they make their way through the Underground.





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Frisk and Chara going through the Underground together. Trying to keep events the same of at least almost the same to the events in game. :)

The last thing they saw was flowers.

Their head was pounding when they woke up, sprawled out on a bed of yellow flowers. They lied there, panting for a while, before the shock settled in.

They were still alive! They sat up in the flowers, brushing them off of their tattered blue and purple striped sweater. A few flowers were stuck in their hair, falling as they shook their head and shakily pushed themself off the ground. Their entire body trembled with exhaustion. Or was it shock? At this point, they couldn't tell. As soon as they were on their feet, pain shot through their ankle and they stumbled, nearly falling back into the flowers. Tears stung their narrow, dark eyes. They whimpered.

"Hello?" they called. Their voice was soft and a bit hoarse.

"Greetings."

They spun around, sending more pain shooting up their ankle. This time, they did fall, tearing up a few flowers as they did. 

In front of them stood another child. Their eyes widened at the sight. A child, only a bit taller than they were, kneeled down in front of them, gently taking their hand. The child's hand felt ice cold on theirs. They wore a green sweater with one wide yellow stripe, black pants and a pair of boots almost identicle to their own. Looking at them, they realized _the child themself_ was almost identicle to them. Apart from their skin being much paler, their cheeks rosier, their eyes red, and their hair a bit lighter. They could almost see right through them. They reached for their hand again. 

"It's alright," they said. Their voice echoed. "I am Chara," they looked up. "That was quite a fall, wasn't it? Are you hurt?" They nodded. Chara gently held their hand. Their's suddenly didn't feel as cold. "Don't be scared," they said softly. "What is your name?"

"F- Frisk," they whispered. Chara smiled slightly. They pulled Frisk to their feet. 

"Well, Frisk. You fell a long way. You must have sprained your ankle from the fall." Frisk glanced at their aching ankle. Chara chuckled. "Don't worry," they said. "It doesn't look too bad. When I fell down here, I broke my leg and almost my arm." they pulled Frisk to their feet. 

"Where am I?" they asked. Chara smiled again. "Welcome to the Underground," they said. "Have you heard the legends of Mount. Ebott?" Frisk nodded. 

Chara held their hand, gently pulling them off the flower bed. "You're down their. Where the monsters were sent to," noticing them flinch, Chara added. "Don't worry. I'm not a monster."

"I can see through you!" the words were out of Frisk's mouth before they knew they were saying them. Chara just laughed again.

"I'm aware. Ghosts have that ability."

"Y- you're a ghost?" Frisk mumbled.

"Not a monster ghost," Chara assured them. "A human. Just a dead one," when Frisk didn't laugh, their smile faded. "Monster's didn't kill me either," they said. They sounded angry. "If that's what you're thinking." Frisk shook their head. "Good. Come on then." Chara slowly pulled Frisk a bit farther, being careful as they were limping on their hurt ankle. "Let's go somewhere a bit safer." They looked up again, narrowing their eyes.

 

"Ow," Frisk groaned. Their ankle ached, and their head still hurt from the fall. Chara was slow, leading them down a hallway and through an archway. It was dark and empty, the only thing was a small, yellow flower that smiled as Frisk and Chara entered. Chara froze, their eyes wide.

"Howdy!" the flower said, cheerfully. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Chara chuckled and muttered something under their breath.

"Hmmm," Flowey eyed them, then smiled again. "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused."

"Um, k- kinda," Frisk admitted, glancing at Chara.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do!" Flowey chuckled. Chara tightened their grip on Frisk's hand. "Ready?" Flowey asked. "Here we go!"

Frisk felt something tugging at their chest. A small, red heart popped up in front of them.

"See that heart?" Flowey asked. "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Frisk giggled. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but you can grow strong is you gain a lot of LV!"

"W- what's LV?" Frisk asked. Chara's smile faded. 

"Why, LOVE or course!" Flowey exclaimed. "Frisk-" Chara was cut off. "You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey asked. "Don't worry. I'll shre some with you!" He winked. A few white discs appeared in the air, spinning. Chara put both hands on Frisk's shoulders. "Frisk, don't-"

"Down here, LOVE is shared through..." Flowey paused. "Little white... Friendliness pellets!" Chara gripped Frisk's shoulders. "Don't listen to him!" They quickly said, as the pellets stopped spinning and made a bee line for Frisk. "Get as many as you can!" Flowey said. A few pellets hit Frisk straight on. They cried out in pain, dropping to the ground. Flowey's smile widened. "YOU IDIOT!" he laughed. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed!" Frisk bit their lip as tears spilled down their cheeks. "Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?" A sudden wall of the pellets surrounded Frisk. "Chara!" They screamed, just as a bright light flew passed them, knocking Flowey away. The pellets disappeared. 

"What a terrible creature," a gentle voice spoke. Frisk heard footsteps approaching and backed up towards Chara. "torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."


	2. The Ruins/First Save Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Toriel
> 
> (Also going back and forth was taking forever so things will probably be a little different then the actual game I was trying to make it as acurate as possible. I wrote out some of the puzzles because writing that gets tiring and repetative. Sorry)

Frisk trembled, while Chara was looking for Flowey. Chara looked away, refusing to make eye contact with the monster who had just appeared. She was a white goat like creature, with red eyes and two small horns. She wore light purple robes with strange markings on the front. When she looked at Frisk, she paused, eyes wide, before she slowly approached. Frisk squealed, backing away closer to Chara, who seemed to shake their head and gently pushed them back towards the woman. 

   "Ah," the woman sighed. "Do not be afraid, my child," she gently brushed back Frisk's hair, smiling. Frisk flinched. "I am Toriel," she said. "Caretaker of the ruins." she looked around sadly. "I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down."

   "O- other people h- have come down here?" Frisk asked, their voice barely audible. Toriel nodded. "You are the first human to come here in a long time, though," she said, and Frisk glanced at Chara. Toriel gently took their hand. "Come," she said sweetly. "I will guide you through the catacombs."

She gently took Frisk's hand and lifted them off the ground. Their ankle was still sore, but at least they could walk now, somehow.

"This way," Toriel said, taking their hand. Frisk looked behind them, about to call for Chara- 

But no one was there.

"Are you alright, child?" Toriel asked. Frisk nodded. "Um, y- yeah," they whispered. Toriel smiled. She led them down the black hallway, until they saw light pouring in. The next room was lit up, the ground covered in red leaves. Purple stone walls towered over them. Toriel let go of their hand and walked up the white staircase. A small glowing yellow light was surrounded by leaves. 

   "What's that?" Frisk asked, pointing. Toriel looked where they were pointing. "Where?" she asked. Before Frisk spoke again, "She can't see it," Chara whispered in their ear, making Frisk flinch. "N- nevermind," they muttered. They hesitantly reached out and gently touched it. It was burning hot, and they jerked their hand away. The warm feeling spread throughout their body, filling them with... something. They wern't sure what.

"Feeling determined, Frisk?" Chara asked. They looked at them. Chara smiled. "Come on," they said, and forced them up the stairs. 

Toriel gently held their hand. "So, other people were down here?" Frisk asked.

"Yes," Toriel said. "Many other children." she gently let go of their hands. "Here," she handed them an old phone. "I must go take care of something. Use this if you need me," she said. "Please stay here."  
  
"O- ok," Frisk mumbled before Toriel left. They sat down there on the ground. "So, Chara?"

Chara appeared sitting across from them. They sat criss-crossed, their head propped up on their hands. Their red eyes shines and they smiled. It was a bit unsettling, but Frisk smiled back. "Something wrong, Frisk?" they asked. Frisk shook their head, then shrugged. 

"You know her?" they asked. "I mean, Toriel?"

Chara shrugged. "Kinda," they said. "I met her when I came down here."

"Before you died?" Frisk asked. Chara shrugged.

"You're not telling me much, are you?"

Chara smiled again, softer this time. "Wouldn't you have more fun if you found out these things yourself?" they asked. Before Frisk could answer, their phone rang. They answered. "Hello?" they called softly. "Toriel?"

"It's me, child," Toriel replied. "I was wondering. Which do you prefer? Butterscotch or cinnamon?"

Frisk thought for a moment. They hadn't had butterscotch before, but they remember tasting cinnamon once when their mother had cooked. It had tasted awful and made their mouth burn. They wern't sure if it had been the cinnamon that tasted bad, or if their mother was just an awful cook. She didn't cook much. They usually heated up a pizza or ate cerial. "Um, butterscotch," they said, just in case.

After a pause, Toriel said. "Alright, but do you dislike cinnamon. I mean, would you turn up your nose if you found some on your plate?" They shook their head before realizing Toriel couldn't see them. "No, that's fine," they said. "Alright." Toriel said, before hanging up. Frisk stared at their phone for a moment before tucking it into their pocket. The sudden sound of footsteps made them turn their head and scramble off the ground. A large frog like monster was hopping towards them.

"Chara!" They yelled out, before it approached, they tried darting away, but a sudden barage of flies came at them. Frisk felt them stabbing at them. Pain shot through them. They fell to there knees before their vision went black. They heard Chara yell out, "FRISK!"

Then they woke up. 


	3. Ghost Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Napstablook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I totally forgot about Training Dummy. I'll slip them back in when we get to Toriel's house.

It all repeated.

Frisk was back at the light by the stair case. Toriel led them to the room they had been attacked in. She gave them the phone and told them to wait. She called and asked if they wanted butterscotch or cinnamon. They sat back down in the same place, with Chara sitting across from them.

Suddenly, Chara began to laugh.

"What?" Frisk demanded. "What's so funny?"

"You!" Chara exclaimed, clapping. "You, my God, you came back to life!"

Frisk froze. "I what?"

"You came back to life!" Chara jumped up. "I knew there was something special about you Frisk! I could  _feel_ it. Your determination! Somehow, it's enough to bring you back to life after death! I never knew a human could be so... so powerful!"

They reached out their hand, grabbing Frisks when they both head croaking. "Frog's back!" Chara yelled. Frisk spun around.

"A Froggit attacks you," Chara said. They whispered to Frisk, "life is difficult for this enemy."

The flies flew towards Frisk, who quickly dodged out of the way. 

"Your turn," Chara said. They were smiling and shaking slightly. "How do you want to do this? Are you gonna fight it?"

"What?  _No!"_ Frisk yelled. They turned back to the Froggit. "H- hey!" Their voice shook. "G- get out of here or, or I'll make you!" They balled their hand into a fist. 

Froggit shivered, then hopped away. "Hey!" Frisk called after it. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Chara smirked. "Well then" they mumbled. "This should be interesting." Frisk turned to them. "What now?" Chara asked. "She'll be a while. We could try to find the way ourselves?"

Frisk nodded slowly. Chara grabbed their hand. 

"Alright then, partner."

____________________________

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..........

Frisk and Chara stared down at the arch. Chara had said it would lead to Toriel's house. In the doorway lied a.... bedsheet ghost? Well, it looked like a bedsheet ghost. Frisk tilted their head. "Uh, hello?" they waved at the ghost.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (Are they gone yet?) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chara rolled their eyes. "This ghost keeps saying Z out loud repeatedly, pretending to be asleep." they looked at Frisk. "Move it with force?"

"Hey!" Frisk said, louder. _"HEY!"_ they kicked it gently. 

That seemed to do it.

"Here come's Napstablook!" Chara said in a sing-song voice. In Frisk's ear they whispered. "This ghost doesn't seem to have a sense of humor."

"Oh, I'm real funny," The ghost, Napstablook said. Chara double-taked, then shrugged. "What do you want to do?" they asked. Frisk smiled softly at the ghost. "Um, hey," they said. "Um. S- sorry. I didn't mean to-" They were interrupted when something burned their skin. They yanked their hand back. Acid? They looked at Napstablook. Acid tears. Tears.

"I made it cry," Frisk realized. "I made the ghost cry."

"I'm fine, thanks," Napstablook mumbled. Frisk cringed.  _Crap. What have I done. I made the, cry!_ "Um, h- hey. It's ok. Please stop crying?" They smiled patiently. 

"Heh," Napstablook chuckled, smiling slightly. 

Frisk sighed with relief. They wern't crying as much. "Ok,what now?" they whispered to Chara. "Tell a little joke?" Chara suggested.

"Um ok." They thought for a moment, trying to think of any jokes they knew. They finally settled on, "Hey what do call a ghost who scared chickens? A  _poultry_ geist!" Napstablook chuckled. Chara facepalmed. 

"That's really stupid," Napstablook mumbled. "H-hey I want to show you something." Their tears floated up and into the shape of a hat. Frisk actually had to take a moment to make sure they saw that correctly.

"Napstablook eagerly awaits your response." Chara pointed out. Frisk smiled. "I like it!" They said. "It looks cool!" 

They went on that way for a few minutes, with Chara waiting until the fight finally ended and Napstablook faded away. "Something wrong, Chara?" Frisk asked. Chara shook their head.

"No, let's just keep going," they said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry if my writing isn't that good yet. It's sometimes hard for me to write parts when it's getting kind of slow. Once we get past this and meet more characters, my writing will (Hopefully) pick up.


	4. Toriel's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara make their way to Toriel's house.  
> (Warning: Some language)

_"Got it?"_

_Piper twirled a strand of her hot pink hair around her finger, scowling at Frisk. "Give me the knife first," she ordered. Frisk tugged up their sleeve, almost ripping off the band that held the blade. Piper snatched it, then dumped the money into Frisk's hands._

_"Ok, you got yours, I got mine. Now beat it," Piper ordered. Frisk stuffed the money into their pocket. "You're three short," they said, narrowing their dark eyes. Piper scoffed at them._

_"Be greatfull with that," she said, flipping the knife in her hands. "You're lucky you're getting that much."_

_"We agreed on twenty."_

_"Tough. SHIT!" Piper swung the knife. Frisk barely had time to duck. The knife knicked their cheek. They felt blood._

_Piper seemed satisfied with that. "Now, I said beat it. Unless you want to die right here, Frisky."_

_Frisk bit their lip. "BITCH!" they yelled. Piper turned the corner, waving at them before disappearing into the streets._

 

"So, Frisk,"

Chara's voice shook them out of their thoughts. "Huh?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Um, ok. What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

Frisk shrugged. "Not much to tell. I'm ten years old. I can apparently come back to life. That's about it."

"Please," Chara positioned themself so it looked like they were sitting in mid air. "If that's all there is, why did you come to Mt. Ebott?

Frisk looked at the ground. After a moment, they shrugged. "Curious," they said. "I read about the monsters and the war. I wanted to see how much of it was true."

Frisk continued walking, still looking at the ground. They stopped when they felt themself hit something soft. A dummy. They shoved passed it, walking faster. "Hey! Wait up!" Chara called. 

Frisk had already frozen again, staring up at a house. It was the same color as the rest of the ruins. A large, dying tree was in front of it, a pile of leaves under it. Toriel stood in the doorway, looking both shocked and worried. She then smiled. "Oh! Child. I did not expect to see you here so soon. I was preparing a surprise to celebrate your arrival."

Frisk smiled. Their eyelids felt heavy. They hadn't realized how tired they were. Toriel gently took their hand, guiding them inside. The house was warmer than in the ruins. An arm chair was in front of a fireplace, near a bookshelf. Toriel led them down a hallway to a door. "This is where you will be staying. I do hope you like it," she said, and gently ruffled Frisk's hair. Inside was a small bedroom. A yellow bed was pressed against the wall. A small box was full of shoes of various sizes. Frisk sat on the bed, tugging off their boots. They lied down, immediately shutting their eyes.

 

_"Ok, Frisk, no going back."_

_You feel like your falling._

_"Don't turn around."_

_You keep falling, faster and faster._

_You hit the ground._

 

 


	5. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Longer chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Sylst is pronounced like S-ill-st

_Three years on the streets._

_Three years..._

_Well, they managed._

_As much as Frisk hated to admit it, they had managed. They had only lasted a few months at the orphanage before bolting. They went from begging for food to stealing it. They went from secretly pickpocketing to mugging with knifes. They went from an orphaned child to a theif who could kill you if you didn't cooperate and hurt you if you didn't shut up. Frisk Sylst was a force to be reckoned with. They hated to admit it, but they had survived three years wandering the streets. No home, no family to look out for them. You didn't have friends on the streets of the city a few miles away from Mt. Ebott. You had enemies and acquantances._

_Along the way, they met Piper._

_Frisk must have been around seven years old when Piper had showed up, offering a decent price for a knife Frisk had been eyeing in a shop window. She offered twice the amount it would have cost. She barely payed half. After that, it seemed Piper had become another acquantance. She would show up when Frisk had something she wanted. Frisk hadn't made the mistake of selling anything else to her. They knew that the minute Piper attacked them with the knife and ran, disappearing for the rest of the week until suddenly showing up again after a particulary difficult mugging. Frisk cornered a man in an alley. They walked away with a bloody nose and fifty dollars. The man walked away with his pockets empty and a sharp blade pointed at his chest._

_"Nice to see you again, Frisky." Frisk rolled their eyes. "Don't ignore me, hun. How much did you get?"_

_Frisk remembered every detail about Piper. The way her long hair was dyed a pink so bright it made their eyes hurt. The way she could somehow sprint and parkor off the roofs of buildings in tights and high heeled boots. The way her brown eyes widened whenever Frisk mentioned having money or a new weapon. The fire in her eyes the day she had cheated Frisk out of twenty dollars._

_It was hard to forget the person you hated._

_God, they hated Piper._

 

Frisk awoke with a start, forgetting where they were.

Then it all came back to them. Falling down Mt. Ebott, Chara, Toriel, the ghost, the flower. They rolled on to their side, pressing their face into the soft pillow. How long had it been since they had a warm, clean bed to sleep in? At least three years. Chara was sitting on the edge of the bed, flipping through a book. A plate was on the rug, a piece of pie on it. Chara glanced up from their book when Frisk sat up.

"Ah, you're awake," Chara said calmly, slamming the book shut.

Frisk rubbed their eyes. "Um, yeah?"

Chara pushed themself off the bed, grabbing the place and handing it to Frisk. "I think this was for you," they said. Frisk's stomach growled. They hadn't realised how hungry they were. They snatched the plate, stuffing a bite of pie into their mouth. Chara's eyes narrowed as they did so.

"Want some?" Frisk asked with their mouth full. "Ghosts don't eat, dummy," Chara grumbled. Frisk shrugged and took another bite.

"So, how did you sleep?" Chara asked.

Frisk shrugged. "Ok," they said, shallowing and eating the rest of the pie. "Weird dreams. What are you reading?"

"Monster History, Volume 3, chapter 2," Chara said, tossing the book on to the nightstand. "I think Toriel wants to see you after you wake up."

Frisk stretched. "Hey Chara? So, can anyone else see you?"

"They could if I wanted them to."

"Why don't you want anyone to see you?"

Chara huffed. "Just come on," they said, standing. Frisk was just now noticing how much the two of them looked alike. Chara was only a bit taller than them. They had almost the same build. Frisk was only a bit thinner than they were. Chara smirked slightly. "Coming?" they asked before turning around. 

"Y-yeah! I'm coming!"

\---------

Toriel was sitting in the living room, glasses on and a large book in her lap. She noticed Frisk as soon as they entered.

"Oh," she said, smiling. "You are already awake. Did you sleep well?"

Frisk nodded, brushing their hair out of their eyes. "Um, I was wondering," they mumbled.

"What was that, child?"

"W-when can I leave?"

Toriel paused. "Leave?"

"Like, go back up," they pointed up. "Home?"

"I," Toriel looked down at her book, then back at Frisk, smiling sadly. "Would you like to hear a fact about snails?"

Frisk shrugged. "Sure," they said, jumping up and sitting on the arm rest of the chair. Toriel gently ruffled their hair. She flipped through the pages and smiled. 

"Did you know, snails can have gills or lungs, depending on their species and habitat?" she asked. Frisk shrugged again. "Interesting," they said. "But really, is there anyway out of here?"

Toriel froze for a moment, then shut the book. "Excuse me," she said, standing. "I have to go check something. Please wait here."

She took off, down the staircase. Chara sat on the other arm rest, just as Frisk jumped down and followed. "Wait!" Frisk yelled. "Wait!"

Chara rolled their eyes.

\-------

"Child, please wait upstairs," Toriel said, not stopping.

"Child, please!"

"This is your last warning. Turn back now."

Finally, Toriel stopped at the door, pausing before turning around. Frisk doubled over, panting. "W-wait!" they gasped. "W-what is this?"

"This is the exit to the ruins," Toriel said. She flexed her fingers. Fire crackled in the palm of her hand, growing slowly. "I"m going to destroy it."

"No!" Frisk yelled before they knew what they were doing. "P-please! Don't-"

"Child, please," Toriel begged. She sighed.

"Every child that falls down here meets the same fate," she whispered. "I have seen it time and time again. Each one, they come, they leave, they die. If you leave now, they," she clenched her hand into a fist. "Asgore," she hissed. "He will kill you. I am only trying to protect you. Now please, go to your room."

"T- Toriel," Frisk mumbled. "Please, wait. I'd be ok."

Toriel huffed. "You are just like the others. Very well, there is only one solution for this." Suddenly, a ball of fire came hurling at Frisk. Chara shoved them to the side, letting the fire explodeon the ground where Frisk had been standing. "Prove yourself!" Toriel yelled. "Prove you are strong enough to survive out there!"

Frisk heard the crackling of fire and smelt smoke. Chara jumped back, watching wide eyed as they fought. "Stop!" Frisk begged. "Stop!"

"What are you proving this way?" Toriel had to yell over the fire. "Fight me or leave!"

"No!" Frisk winced as fire hit their skin. 

"I know, you want to go home," Toriel said. "But please. I will take good care of you." she threw another fireball. Frisk ducked to the ground and sprinted, tucking their head in and rolling when a wave of fire collided with them. Chara raised an eyebrow. 

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Toriel cried out. "Why are you so good at this?" Chara mumbled to themself.

"The fire stopped suddenly. Frisk peeked out from under their hands. Toriel chuckled. "Pathetic is it not?" she whispered. "I cannot save even a single child." Frisk pushed themself off the ground. "No, I understand," Toriel said. She smiled sadly. "You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up here." Frisk approached her hesitantly.  _Don't make conversation with the enemy._

_Screw you, Piper. This wasn't an enemy._

Toriel gently hugged them. "Listen, my child," she said softly, brushing back Frisk's hair. "Once you leave the ruins, you will not be able to return. If Asgore finds you, he will kill you. Please, be careful." she patted Frisk on the head, then, still smiling, turned back towards the house. The door popped open. Frisk looked at it. A cold breeze blew in from the other side. Chara stood next to them, putting a hand on their shoulder.

"Ready?" they asked. Frisk nodded.

Chara pulled them threw. "Stay determined," Chara whispered. "Stay determined."


End file.
